Mi Torbellino Y Mi Girasol
by Shitami-chan-Onne-sama
Summary: Nadie dijo que ser padre era fácil, ser el progenitor de dos niños tenia sus recompensas y desventajas. Kurama esta de los nervios y a punto de dejar a Hinata viuda, Naruto tiene una crisis emocional a causa de las amenazas de Bolt y Himawari llora horas encerrada en su cuarto, ¿Podrá Naruto remediar su descuido, o Bolt cumplirá su palabra? "Mi primer fic sobre de Bolt y Himawari"
1. Capitulo 1: El Problema: Himawari

**HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE ME QUIEREN DESPELLEJAR POR NO ACTUALIZAR. ;W;**

**Inu: Si supiera el porque de su estupidez, tengan por seguro que se los diría.**

**Ja...ja...**

**Bueno este es el caso:  
****Me regreso a Fanfiction con otro Two-Shot de Naruto.**

**Actualizare**** en vacaciones las 3 historias pendientes y esta misma :'D**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Naruto-Naruto Shippuden (Manga/Anime) NO ME PERTENECE, solo tomo características, formas de hablar y tal vez la vida personal de algunos personajes para matar el tiempo (casi) libre que tengo. Todo lo que escribo es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**-o-**

Después del final de **Naruto Shippuden**

**-o-**

Lo que hablan los personajes

**-o-**

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

**-o-**

_Kurama_

**-o-**

**TODAS LAS PALABRAS O FRASES QUE ESTÉN SUBRAYADAS así SERÁN DE LA CONVERSACIÓN QUE KURAMA MANTENGA CON NARUTO U OTRO.**

**-o-**

~**_Narrador_**~

**-o-**

**¡GRACIAS DE ANTE MAN POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**¡DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO! ¡PRONTO EL SIGUIENTE!**

**-o-**

**Primera parte:  
**Hinata: Ser padre no es una tarea fácil, todo tiene su sacrificio, su esfuerzo y su defecto.

* * *

Miro el reloj conteniéndose de abrir la puerta, debía de ser paciente, no podía entrar en la habitación de su hija de esa manera, pero eran tan fuertes los sollozos que escuchaba, juraba que la voz de Sakura le reprochaba el no hacer nada. Menuda idea la de mandarle a estudiar a la academia con tan solo 11 años.

-Pero que metida de pata tan buena eh dado…

Aún tenía en los tímpanos el pitido de los gritos de Boruto, que bien merecidos, le dio al traer a su hermana, la mirada lastimera de su pequeña le partió el corazón. Su mejilla derecha traía un raspón rojizo y un poco amoratado que, en su piel pálida, era muy notorio, la ropa desarreglada, el cabello alborotado y los ojos humedecidos y rojos por llorar. Por más que le rogo a Himawari, la pequeña ni abrió la boca, ni un suspiro o monosílabo, tan solo un silencio pesado junto con un sonoro portazo. Tras varios insultos de su hijo mayor comenzaron a escuchar los sollozos y gemidos;_ "¡Papá, ve mañana a la escuela y dales una lección a esos idiotas, o te juro que ni porque tú seas el Hokage, me detendré en enviarle a Sakura-san cuerpos irreconocibles al hospital!"_, se preguntaran que daño puede hacer un chico de apenas 14 años, bueno, por experiencia, Naruto puede decir que, hasta donde sé a enterado, nada legal puede venir de Boruto cuando se trata de venganzas, en especial, si esas van de parte de Himawari, y, aunque la niña siempre le diga que no haga nada, algún tonto termina a media calle molido a golpes.

Ya se veía atiborrado de reportes de mala conducta, destrucción de bienes y alguno que otro reporte de agresión.

-Por mi madre, ¿Soy tan mal padre que mi hijo sigue mi ejemplo? –al ponerse a pensarlo la autoestima se le fue a las suela de los zapatos– De tal palo…Tal astilla…

_-Opino lo mismo._

-¿Kurama? –el sonido de cotas de agua le produjo somnolencia, estaba dentro de la antigua prisión del Kyuubi que, después de años, parecía no ser tan aterradora como antes.

_-No, El Pato Donald. _–el gran demonio estaba postrado ante él, la mirada severa que le dirigía incomodo un poco a Naruto, la típica sonrisa sínica que mostraba para todo no estaba, en vez de eso, la mirada madura que Kurama decía dos cosas, Lo has estropeado y Eres un idiota.

\- ¿Cómo estas amigo? –pregunto inocente.

_-Supongo que bien… _-Naruto se preocupó al notar un leve tic en uno de los ojos del animal.

-¿Qué pasa? –se alejó de la puerta de la recamara de Himawari, camino por un pasillo más o menos estrecho, las paredes blancas pasaron a ser de ton melocotón al llegar a una sala más o menos grande, los lujos incomodaban un poco a Naruto, toda su vida viviendo de manera simple le acostumbro a vivir con cosas simples, la extravagancia y/o elegancia, no eran para él.

_-Nada en especial, _-dijo simple, mirando aun al chico fijamente.

-Me está poniendo de nervios esa mirada, –se sentó pesadamente en uno de los sillones, vamos, lo único que le faltaba era que el zorro le diera un sermón.

_-Deberías estar acostumbrado a estas miradas, mocoso._

-Debería pero no. –serró los ojos, el animal le dedicaba una mirada tan afilada que le sorprendió que de los iris no salieran dagas– Kurama, no sé qué te pasa, pero creo saber el porqué de esta visita inesperada. –al no recibir respuesta continuo–Te he mentido, no sé cómo hacerles ver como humanos, los sellos hechos por Mito-sama desaparecieron, no tengo ni idea el cómo crear un cuerpo permanente que no sea de alguna otra persona. –Levanto una ceja ante la mirada monótona de bijou – ¿No dices nada, ni siquiera un _"Mocoso, eres un idiota"_ o _"Sabia que tu cerebro no sería capaz de algo tan grande"_?

_-Mocoso, eres un idiota, sabía que tu cerebro no sería capaz de algo tan grande, _–repitió las palabras cabreando al rubio–_ Te dije mil y una veces que me interesaba un cencerro el tener un cuerpo humano, ¿A caso no sabes cuándo te hablo sarcásticamente?_

-Los años me acostumbraron a tu humor negro.

_-Pues desacostúmbrate… –_camino un poco alrededor de Naruto_– he venido para aconsejarte. _–se sentó cual animalito domesticado, sobre sus dos patas traseras apoyándose en las delanteras con orgullo, con porte, pero, si se lo decía, no le mordería el trasero sino alma, por eso, Naruto prefirió guardarse sus comentarios–_ Te ayudare a sacar a Himawari de su encierro por tu idiotez._

-¿Eh? –atino a articular, no, todo menos tener de consejero al zorro.

-¿Naruto? –la voz de su esposa lo saco de su plática– ¿Aun nada? –Hinata le miro sonriendo, un poco entristesida por su pequeña, pero aun así feliz de que Naruto le insistiera tanto en hacerlo el mismo.

Se giró con la mirada apenada, cuanto más pasara, menos podrían hacer algo por Himawari.

-Hinata… -sonrió a como pudo, si algo había aprendido era a poner sonrisas cuando algo pasaba con sus hijos, pero, no era su hijo Boruto o su pequeña Himawari quien tenía enfrente, era Hinata y a ella, sí que no podía ponerle la máscara que, casi siempre, daba a conocer cuando se le escapaba el asunto de las manos –Si…errrr…más o menos…

-Te vez…diferente… ¿Te sientes bien? –pregunto preocupada.

-Soy el mismo de siempre 'ttebayo. –afirmo seguro.

_-Eres el mismo imbécil de siempre, de eso nadie tiene dudas, lo idiota, con facilidad no se quita._

-¡Kurama!

-¿Hum? ¿Naruto, ocurre algo? –podría ser que su marido estuviese confuso por el problema que ahora cargaban, pero, ¿tanto problema era, que tenía que poner una cara de berrinche?

-¿Dijiste algo Hinata…?

_-Aparte de imbécil, sordo._

-Zooorraaa… -siseo con desprecio.

-¿Perdón? –Parpadeó confundida, ¿Ahora que diantres le pasaba a su marido?

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no. –agito efusivamente la manos, tan enojado se puso que ni si quiera reparo en que lo había dicho en voz alta– A… ¡A ti, no! ¡Es a Kurama!

-¿Quieres que te deje solo? –si el muchacho tenía problemas con el demonio, mejor no meter sus manos, que ellos se arreglasen, ya había a aprendido que en todo no podía ayudarle a Naruto.

Ante la pregunta movió efusivamente la cabeza en una afirmación, Hinata sonrió e inclino la cabeza, pero antes…

-Bolt te manda un…recado algo… –se mordió la lengua, hay que saber de dónde sacan eso los niños–, dice; "Si cuando vuelvo de la misión, Himawari aún está llorando… ¡Desearas ser TÚ mi MADRE!" –Termino haciendo los gestos de su hijo–, Sabes acaso, ¿A qué se refería con la última frase? –Parpadeo confundida al ver la palidez de Naruto- ¿Cariño?

El frio en su cuerpo era suficiente comprensión, Kurama resistió en soltar algún comentario mordaz, mas dijo algo simple;

-_Ese niño, definitivamente, te odia._

-…

Hinata tardo solo minutos en darse cuenta de lo que Bolt le aria a su padre, o, intentaría hacer. Los colores se le subieron al rostro, su timidez jamás se había ido y en momentos como estos, surgía de improvisto. Dios bendijera a su marido que ella estaría en la recamara de al lado con el teléfono en la mano a punto de presionar el marcado rápido a la casa de Sakura.

-¡Es-está bien, cariño! –rio un poco nerviosa –N-nos…vemos… cuando Bolt regrese a…a… medio día… -y salió corriendo dejando al rubio a punto de darle un derrame cerebral, con Naruto aprendió muchas cosas, y, como dicen, las mañas se heredan, pero se aprenden, y la de no toparse con la discusión que formaría su protector hijo a su padre, era algo que más que causarle gracia como la mayoría de las veces, le causaría un gran desastre en la sala, cocina, baño, o en donde planeara esconderse Naruto.

-¡Hi-Hinata! –gimió a grito, no podía dejarlo así, no, eso era inhumano, un castigo no merecido. Su cerebro tardo en procesar algo que no entendió un poco, _"N-nos…vemos… cuando Bolt regrese a…a… medio día…" ,_ el tic en su ojo provoco una risa suave en Kurama, pobre, el verdugo llegaría a medio día y ya era la una menos diez.

¿Por qué demonios no se lo tragaba de una vez Kurama, o caía a Quinta Guerra Ninja, o se caía la Luna, los edificios, que entrara Sasuke por la puerta y le gritara que quería ser de nuevo el Hokage u otra idiotez para librarse de su hijo? No es que fuera un padre que esquivará los problemas de sus hijo, al contrario, intentaba ayudarles en lo que pudiera, pero… ¡Una cosa era cumplir su deber de padre y otra muy distinta llegar antes de tiempo a la funeraria!

_-No Chilles. _

_-¡Para ti es fácil decirlo! _–berreó dejándose caer frente al zorro y tirando de su corto cabello.

_-Valla que sí, te estuve aguantando 17 años… ¡y lo sigo haciendo! _–rugió–_ Te mereces esto… Me debes barios dolores de cabeza_…_ ¡Sufre lo que yo sufrí!_

_-¡Pues sóbese! _–gritó.

_-¡Lo aria si no tuviera que estar soportándote! _–contraataco.

-¡Tú eres quien decidió venir! –remató–, Sabes perfectamente que puedes salir a tu maldito antojo.

_-¡Estoy atado a ti! ¿Acaso se te olvido lo que el viejo dijo? ¡No tengo pensado quedarme como antes, animal! _–miró a Naruto casi a punto de darle una zarpa–_ Te vas a morder la lengua o lo que tengas al alcance, porque de aquí no me voy hasta que te quite este maldito humor que me está poniendo de los nervios. ¡TUS MALDITAS EMOCIONES LAS SIENTO DE IGUAL MANERA QUE TU Y ME TIENEN ARTO! ¡POR EL VIEJO, NI EN TU NOCHE DE BODAS TENIAS TANTO REVOLTIJO EN LA CABEZA COMO AHORA!_

-N-no… ¿q-que? –sintió la cara caliente, maldito pervertido– ¿A… A q-qué ha v-venido eso al cu-cuento?

_-NO ME HAGAS REPETIRTELO. _–suspiró cansado–,_ Déjalo, mejor dime que piensas hacer con el asunto de tu Himawari y ya veré si te puedo ayudar._

-Hum… -se llevó una mano al mentón de forma pensativa–…no lo sé… –respondió abatido ganándose un resoplido del demonio.

_-Ten en cuenta que tu hija no es como todos piensan, nos es igual a ti por muy dos marcas que traiga en la cara y los ojos azules._

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunta curioso.

_-Himawari es decidida pero se preocupa mucho por los de más, muy alegre, más a pesar de eso, tímida y reservada. Es igual que Hinata cuando eran niños, no a ti, en ese caso sería Bolt. _

-Dios, no comprendo a las mujeres. –rasca su cabeza apenado.

_-¿Para qué demonios te explico si no vas a entender? _–refunfuña enojado, ojala Minato se presentara en ese mismo instante ante ellos, así podría ajustar cuentas con él, ¿Por qué tiene que aguantar lo que al difunto le corresponde?

-¿Bueno, que puedo hacer? ¡Y no me mires así! –soltó intrigando al demonio.

Estaba seguro que Kurama no era su padre, no, de que tenía cara de zorro, la tenía, pero eso era por sus marcas en las mejillas, si bien le debía respeto, aun cuando no usaba el significado de la palabra, era mayor, un hombre de familia, tenía dos hijos y una esposa, no estaba en la edad en la que la persona que te vio crecer te mira cual chiquillo malcriado, no, ese papel se lo dejaba a Iruka, y en ocasiones a Tsunade y Sakura, pero no a Kurama, no, era como poner a Sasuke en el rol de ama de casa.

_-¿Como?_

-¡ESA! –le señalo imprudente–, ¡me regañas con la mirada tal como lo hacía Iruka-sensei cuando tenía doce años!

_-Se me pego la costumbre, es que, debería ser pecado dar tantas meteduras de pata, ¿No crees?_

-¡CALLATE!

Meneo su cabeza abatido, aunque pasaran cien años, Naruto seguiría teniendo el carácter de un niño, los años pasaban y por maduras que fueron las decisiones del hombre que tenía delante, su corazón y sobretodo su alma era la de un chiquillo, pensó por segundos en Kushina, la mujer murió, por su mano, siendo una adulta joven, con ideas claras, pero, la volátil paciencia de la Uzumaki le impresionaba cuando estaba encerrado en ella, ¿Cuántas veces no se compadeció de los niños de la academia? Diablos, hasta agradecía estar encerrado, causar la ira de "El Habanero Sangriento" era un mal presagio.

Se fijó en la postura de Naruto, los brazos cruzados, los mofletes inflados, ojos serrados, y, por muy estúpido que suene, firme en sus palabras.

_-Naruto…_

-¿Qué Quieres? –pregunto aun indignado.

_-Hagamos esto, _-propuso mirándole–_, Déjame hablar con Himawari. _

-¿Directo al grano, eh? –lo miro con recelo contenido–, NO.

_-Dime tus razones. _–suspiro, ya se temía que no sería tan fácil convencer al padre sobreprotector.

-…

_-¿Y bien? _–la paciencia es una virtud, pero él, tenía más defectos que virtudes, así que ni molestarse –_Te aseguro... _–sintió unas severas ganas de pisar al rubio con una de sus patas–_, que frunciendo el ceño, cruzando los brazos y mirándome como si fuera un pedófilo en potencia no te dará la respuesta._

-No es que piense que puedes hacerle algo a Himawari, –aclara con sutileza–, Solo…yo…es que…digo… -se rasco con incomodidad la cabeza, el demonio lo mataría si decía lo que pensaba.

_-¿No quieres que le diga a la niña la clase de papá que tiene? _–se recostó, quedando con el hocico a centímetros del muchacho.

-Zorro insolente… -sonrió con arrogancia, ¿tan fácil había mal pensado Naruto de su propuesta?– Soy un buen padre, dentro de lo que cabe… –termino en un susurro.

_-Eres tan buen padre como yo Santo. _–dijo mientras se rascaba una de las alargadas orejas con las garras derechas.

-¡Vete al infierno Kurama! –Chilla agitando los brazos.

_-Creo que te iras más pronto que yo, mocoso. _–sonrió maléfico, o si, esto se pondría al fin entretenido, aunque lamentaba que no acabara tan rápido como el quería.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –miró al zorro desconfiado e intrigado– Kurama deja de burl…

-¡Mamá, Papá! –se escuchó un portazo–, ¡Ya estoy en casa! –las pisadas apresuradas retumbaban en la estancia–, ¡Himawari!

La sangre dejo de fluirle en las venas, Kurama se asustó por primera vez en bastante tiempo, juraba que el corazón dejo de latirle por un segundo a Naruto. Por otra parte, nuestro querido héroe tenia por fin una verdadera crisis nerviosa, ¿Cómo demonios se iba a librar de Bolt? Lo repetiría hasta el cansancio, ¡No Estaba Preparado Para Irise A La Funeraria Tan Pronto!

-Oi, mocoso… –al no recibir respuesta se carcajeo, Naruto estaba noqueado–, Creo que te dejaran sin la posibilidad de darle un hermanito u hermanita menor a estos críos.

-¿P-po-r-r que-que? –alcanzó a pronunciar con torpeza.

El zorro intento bromear o hacerle una broma cruel, paro en seco el insulto, lo que veía a través de los ojos del rubio no predecía buenos resultados, para nadie.

_-¿No es un Shuriken lo que trae el chico en las manos? _–Kurama tenía un leve tic en la ceja, por dios bendito, que aquel chico traía pinta de estar listo para degollar a alguien.

Salió de su plática como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, intento enfocar la vista, un borrón amarillo y blanco estaba parado frente a él, parpadeo varias veces mientras que a silueta se transformaba, efectivamente, en su hijo mayor, Bolt, forzó una sonrisa, pero se le desvaneció al ver que el chico traía una Shuriken enorme en una mano y lo que parecía ser alcohol en la otra, le temblaron los hombros en su risa nerviosa.

-¿Bien? –preguntó con una ceja alzada– ¿Cómo está mi hermanita?

Trago un duro nudo en la garganta, listo, que Tsunade preparará un lindo lugar en el cementerio para el día siguiente, con muchos girasoles y amapolas, este día, su hijo lo mandaba a la morgue.

* * *

Continuara... ¿Alguna queja, amenaza de muerte, patada de mula o un recado?

Bien, espero os aya gustado...

Inu: Te salio..hum..mal...

A ti nadie pidió tu opinión...

Inu: Lo se, solamente estoy aquí para decir la verdad.

...

Bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Nos Leemos Luego!

Sayonara! Bye! Bye!


	2. Capitulo 2: La respuesta: Boruto

**HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE ME QUIEREN QUEMAR Y/O MATAR POR NO ACTUALIZAR. QnQ**

**Inu: Por todos los...¡Mejor cállate antes de que yo misma te mate!**

**Ja...ja...**

**Bueno este es el caso:**

**Siento todo el retraso de meses...pero nee..estoy de luto TTnTT  
**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Naruto-Naruto Shippuden (Manga/Anime) NO ME PERTENECE, solo tomo características, formas de hablar y tal vez la vida personal de algunos personajes para matar el tiempo (casi) libre que tengo. Todo lo que escribo es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**-o-**

Después del final de **Naruto Shippuden**

**-o-**

Lo que hablan los personajes

**-o-**

**Dos o mas personajes hablando o gritando**

**-o-**

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

**-o-**

_Kurama_

**-o-**

**TODAS LAS PALABRAS O FRASES QUE ESTÉN SUBRAYADAS así SERÁN DE LA CONVERSACIÓN QUE KURAMA MANTENGA CON NARUTO U OTRO.**

**-o-**

~**_Narrador_**~

**-o-**

**¡GRACIAS DE ANTE MAN POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**¡DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO! ¡PRONTO EL SIGUIENTE! (YA NO ME CREAN ESO ;A;)**

**-o-**

**Segunda parte:  
**Naruto: Ser padre es una responsabilidad inmensa, nada es sencillo, ni siquiera entender ciertas cosas, ¡Pero Eso No Te Hace Un Idiota!

* * *

Daba vueltas en la habitación, no quería quedarse encerrada mientras Naruto sufría al igual que su hija, se dijo a si misma dejar a su amado arreglar el problema pero su corazón se oprimía con cada sollozo que escuchaba de Himawari que la tentación de arreglar las cosas con la pequeña como siempre era muy fuerte.

-Madre, ayúdame, ¿Qué debo hacer? –no era bueno preguntarle al aire, ¿pero sino hacia eso entonces qué? Su madre era todo para ella y pensar en su cariño y sabiduría le ayudaban en momentos como este.

Se sentó en la cama de suave doncel blanco, miro su habitación con nostalgia, en frente de la cama, en un enorme marco, estaba una foto de su pequeña familia, Naruto sonreía alegremente mientras sostenía a Himawari, la pequeña estaba en un lindo vestido verde menta, sobre su cabeza una corona de girasoles, sonrió ante esto, mientras ella traía un vestido liso color morado suave, su hijo yacía enfrente de ella tomando con su mano izquierda la suya, unos pantalones negros y una camisa roja, era pequeño pero atractivo, su marido llevaba su, ahora usual, capa de Hokage y el sombrero a juego mientras que su brazo derecho estaba en Himawari el izquierdo la abrasaba por los hombros. Se veían felices, tranquilos, sonrió con cariño al percatarse otra vez que sus dos pequeños habían salido con dos pequeñas marcas en las mejillas.

-Su padre los ama con todo su corazón, jamás quiso hacerte daño Himawari…hay… –susurró débilmente.

Las suaves lagrimas le empañaron los ojos, de un salto se las limpio con furia, a no, no señor, ella era la señora de la casa, tenía que comportarse como tal. Una gota resbalo por su nuca, claro, ella era la señora de la casa pero aun así era la madre y le dolía. Apretó fuertemente el teléfono que traía en las manos, no quería quedarse sin hacer nada, eso lo hizo durante años al igual que pedir ayuda a los demás o recibirla sin más y no lo permitiría ahora.

-¡Por Dios de mi vida, es mi hija! –siseo y arrojo el teléfono contra la pared.

Si, esa era Hyuuga Hinata cuando se trataba de sus hijos, las personas no iban a ser dulces con ella solamente porque su esposo fuera el Hokage o que este hubiera salvado al mundo, ¿Cuántas veces no se encontró con niños molestando a Boruto, o, cuando no ve a niños molestar a Himawari?, la cara se le puso roja de ira, en una ocasión incluso mencionaron al Kyuubi, apretó las manos al punto de clavarse las uñas. Era sorprendente como algunas personas aún veían a su Naruto con recelo e ira, pero no contentos con el daño que le hicieron en el pasado ahora se metían con sus hijos.

El recuerdo de como encontró a sus hijo después de rodeados por varios adultos mayores o ya en la entrada de la vejes estaba a fuego en su memoria y dudaba que algún día se quitase. Antes de que el recuerdo invadiera su buen juicio ya estaba abriendo la puerta, al salir se dirigió a paso firme a la habitación de la pequeña, su rostro tenía una fuerte determinación que fue remplazada por sorpresa que paso a una mano ocultando la risa que estaba por escapársele.

-¡B-bolt, por amor a Yondaime, deja eso! –grito Naruto a pulmón.

-Sabes que Yondaime fue un gran Hokage y que él sea mi abuelo es un orgullo, pero –con la Shuriken de viendo endemoniado apuntando a su padre–, Girasol es mi hermanita, la enviaste antes a la academia y por eso los bastardos hicieron de las suyas cuando tú, –Dio un paso sacando un par de Kunai de su bolsillo en el brazo izquierdo–, informaste, personalmente, ósea enfrente de toda la clase, que Himawari asistiría de ahora en adelante y…que era tu hija. –la flama de la ira brillo en sus ojos.

Hinata guardo distancia presenciando la escena, en cualquier momento Boruto explotaría y ella tendría la oportunidad de salir corriendo al cuarto donde provenían los sollozos sin intervenir en esos dos, todo estaba fríamente calculado.

-¿Qué caso tiene decir que no es mi hija si toda la aldea los conoce ´_ttebayo_? –chilló Naruto, de verdad, ¿qué caso tenia si todos sabían quiénes eran sus hijos?

A cada paso que daba al frente, paso que daba el hombre más alto sobre el sillón, no es que Boruto no quisiera a su padre, lo amaba por quererlo y además era su ejemplo a seguir. Pero el protegía a Himawari desde que llego a la casa cuando estaba recién nacida y no permitiría que nadie que la hubiese echo llorar saliera impune y esa amenaza abarcaba tanto a sus amigos como a su padre, su madre no, ella era demasiado buena

-Los bastardos… –escupió con desprecio al momento que veía a su padre como si fuera la cosa más pequeña sobre el planeta, mirada que le enseño, su amiga-enemiga, Uchiha Sarada–,… no sabían que somos tus hijos porque son parias de los rebeldes que quedan en las fronteras de Konoha '_ttebasa_…no tenían ni idea que habían tenido a su alcance a la hija menor de _Rokudaime Hokage_, por lo que jamás intentaron algo peor…y…

_-Naruto… _–el hombre movió la nariz en señal que lo escuchaba, Kurama estaba tan, pero tan impresionado con tal comportamiento padre e hijo que no le quedo de otra…–,_ Un gusto conocerte. _–…que despedirse.

Boruto sin más dio una patada a un sillón individual lanzándoselo a su padre, Naruto lo esquivo hábilmente y clavo la mirada en su hijo mientras el mueble salía volando después de quebrar su tan grande y linda ventana. Tenía que ser cuidadoso, silencioso, si, tenía que escapar, porque no tenía ni la moral, ni el coraje como para entrar en una pelea real con su hijo, y digo real porque las otras que ha tenido con el menor siempre fueron como un juego, y ahora, el chico de seguro tiraría para causarle daño, un verdadero daño…

-¡Por Tu Notición En La Academia Los Malditos Ya Saben Quién Es Y Dónde Encontrarla! –exploto lanzando la Shuriken, que todos buscara refugio y que Tsunade permaneciera sobria, porque de que Boruto estaba encolerizado, lo estaba y el blanco que tenía era nada más y nada menos que Uzumaki Naruto, El sexto Hokage, su padre… o bueno… no por mucho tiempo…

-¡Corre, Naruto corre! –chilló Hinata espantada.

-¡WAHHH!

Saltó, esquivó, se agachó y trepó como una _cachora_ para evitar que su hijo acertará en el blanco, lo último que quería era tener una cicatriz en el rostro, el abdomen o peor aún, en el trasero, ¿Qué pensaría de ella Hinata?

_-Creo que ahora deberías pensar en el sadismo de tu hijo…_

_-¡Bolt no es un promiscuo como ALGUIEN que yo conozco!_ –defendió parando una patada del chico.

_-Te morderás la lengua mocoso._

Rápidamente Boruto hizo señas con sus manos, Hinata, que estaba escondida miro con atención.

-¡_Kagebushin no Jutsu_! –grito Boruto.

-**¡¿QUÉ DIJO?!** –gritaron en coro Hinata, Naruto y Kurama.

El Rubio se paralizo en el suelo con la Shuriken a 10 cm. entre sus palmas, quien lo hubiera pensado, o el miedo era grande, o tenía a la izquierda, a la derecha y al frente a 3 Boruto's.

-No te muevas '_ttebasa_… –siseo.

Error de vista, tenía uno delante, otros dos a los lados y uno en la espalda…con un Kunai en su cuello. Maldijo el día en que decidió enseñarle tal Jutsu, en serio, ¿En Que Estaba Pensando?

_-En Hinata cuando tú le… _–sonrió zorrunamente levantando una de sus orejas.

-¡Kurama Cállate _Dattebayo_! –grito a pulmón sin importarle hacerlo en voz alta.

-Silencio…sé que eres fuerte pero estoy en ventaja-_ttebasa_, _Oto-chan_…vamos a hablar…de Hijo a Padre tomándonos nuestro tiempo…pero si abres la boca para decir alguna sandez… será de chico a cadáver… ¿Te atreverías a dañarme? No, no lo digo por tu moral, sino porque mamá te mata _'ttebasa_.

Naruto trago duro, si antes fingía o solo se hacia el de la vista gorda era evidente, estaba impresionado y verdaderamente asustado, maldita fuera su suerte, maldita. Por otro lado, dentro de él, Kyuubi se regodeaba diciéndole que ojala estuviera delante de ellos con una 'video-cámara' para grabarlos, si, esto era de portada para la prensa rosa.

**_&amp;-Mi Torbellino y Mi Girasol-&amp;_**

Hinata abrió la puerta del cuarto con lentitud, poco a poco fue metiendo el cuerpo hasta quedar totalmente dentro, observo con atención, la ventana abierta pero con las cortinas serradas, el piso de madera limpio, cada peluche y objeto en su lugar. Parpadeo confundida, ¿y su hija?

La cama bacía, el suelo vacío…

Se había escapado al momento de que su hijo hiciera el _Kage Bushin no Jutsu_, pero alcanzó a ver como Naruto era acorralado, ¿o era que se lo había llevado de allí? Realmente no se acordaba bien por la rapidez del momento pero ahora su prioridad era una niña de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

-¿Himawari? –pregunto a nadie en específico, su hija estaba llorando desde hace horas en su cuarto, ella misma oía los sollozos, pero no había nadie en la habitación–, Esto me está preocupando… ¡_Byakugan_! –una rápida inspección confirmo su miedo, Himawari no se encontraba en su habitación, pero, entonces quien había llorado tanto– _Bushin no Jutsu_… –suspiro, camino dentro de la habitación.

Se sentó en la cama pensando donde pudiera estar su pequeña flor, pensó y pensó hasta que de un salto salió disparada por la ventana.

-_Himawari, ¿tanto es tu dolor?_ –no comprendía como nunca su pequeña les dijo nada, después de escuchar lo dicho por Boruto se sintió fracasada como madre por no poder darse cuenta de lo que sufría su hija.

Suspiro al viento veraniego, pronto entraría el otoño pero aún se respiraba ese inconfundible aroma, cuidando de no ser vista paso sobre edificio en edificio, el cementerio, desgraciadamente, era su destino pero haría una rápida parada en la florería de Ino. Un salto en un callejón, se acomodó la ropa y salió a la calle, no tarado mucho en dar con una de sus mejores amigas regando unos rosales.

-¡Oh, Hinata-chan! –saludo la platinada dejando sobre una maseta bacía la regadera–, ¿vienes por lo de siempre?

-Buenas tardes, Ino-chan…no…etto… más o menos, -miro a su alrededor las centenas de flores, algunas extrañas otras exóticas y bellísimas–Ahora no solo vengo por Girasoles…

-Muy bien, dime que es lo que quieres, ¡No hay flores que no tenga! –se aludo la chica, si, su florería era unas de las más extensas de todas las aldeas y confiaba que la competencia no era dura, aunque sintió algo distinto en la mirada de Hinata en las flores, es como si buscara algo imposible de hallar, bueno, ¡Ella era Yamagata Ino y esta su florería!–, ¿Hinata, hay algo que busques en particular?

-Si… –asintió un poco cohibida–, ¿Tienes idea de cuáles son esas flores que se llaman "Lirio Japonés"? No sé cuáles son, además tengo prisa, mucha, mucha prisa. –dijo casi en desesperante angustia, no quería preocupar a Ino pero de verdaderamente sentía que Himawari la necesitaba.

-Oh, vamos a ver, Lirio Japonés, –sonrió Ino al ver como la pelinegra buscaba desesperadamente entre tallos y pétalos–, Hinata me da dolor de cabeza el solo verte. Atrás amiga, déjale esto a los profesionales, ¡Inoji Ven Ahora Mismo! –grito al aire sacándole un susto tremendo a la mujer, en cuestión de un minuto apareció para la sorpresa de Hinata un joven de cabellos rubio platinado y ojos azul cielo tremendamente claros, vestido en un kimono negro sencillo.

-Mi tesoro, ¿podrías darme esas flores tan lindas y tradicionales que le gustaron a Florecilla? –le pidió amablemente con una mirada brillante.

-Mamá, hay tanta flor tradicional aquí que me tomaría todo el día adivinar cuál quieres y cual le gusto a Uzumaki-chan. –dijo con simpleza el menor -¡Oh! –miro a Hinata haciendo un reverencia –Hinata-sama, buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes, Inoji-chan.

-¡Dame una docena de Lirios Japonés, AHORA! –demando la madre con enojo, pero que mal educado.

Más rápido de lo que esperaba, Hinata vio como el chico tomaba varias flores azules, recordando el porqué de las flores miro a Ino apenada y hablo en un susurro.

-Uh…etto…Ino-chan, no tienes de casualidad también... Membrillo Japonés…

-¡Diez Chaenomeles Speciosa! –el chico al instante tomo barias flores rojizas.

-También Anemona Japonesa…

-¡Docena de Anemone japónica! –Inoji corrió al otro lado de la tienda y tomo unas curiosas flores lilas.

-Y…

-Disculpa un momento Hinata, pero, –miro con una sonrisa ladeada–, Quería comentarte algo respecto a Himawari.

Hinata la miro curiosa, al instante estaba sobre la Yamanaka azotándola con preguntas que a duras penas esta respondía, mientras las adultas hablaban de cualquier cosa que estuvieran ablando, Inoji se concentraba en acomodar las flores pedidas en distintos ramos, "Maldición justo cuando pensé que podría librarme de trabajo e ir con Himawari" no hay necesidad de ser malpensados, él quería mucho a Himawari, era linda, muy tierna y bastante amistosa, era una de las pocas amigas que él podía contar, vagó a cuando la chica vino hace apenas unas horas a la florería, no tenía ni buen aspecto ni humor, solo pidió girasoles y se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza, claro que la sonrisa siempre estuvo es sus labios pero no parecía un sincera, sino falsa, intento recordar si había algo antes, Himawari llevaba algunos raspones desde hace días, parecía casi rutina, se iba, después de despedirse de Boruto, al Distrito Uchiha del pueblo, siempre la parte abandonada, ¿Cómo lo sabía? No, no era acoso, no, la pequeña siempre acompañaba a su hermano a la academia, le decía al chico a donde iría y se iba, al principio pensaban que eran mentiras de ella pero tras seguirla Boruto, Shikaka y él, obligados por el primero, veían como la niña se ponía practicar con unos cuantos Kunai y leía pergaminos de quien-sabe-donde-sacaría. Eso le molesto a Boruto pero no interfirió, al rato decidieron que era mejor que ella aprendiera sola, de seguro la niña después le decía a su hermano y todos terminarían enterándose de su progreso.

Pero cada día después de eso no supieron que hacia la niña y Boruto andaba de mal en peor, en su carácter, estaba muy enojado y más de una vez se peleó con otros estudiantes, en los campos de entrenamiento era muy, pero muy violento, dudaba que los chicos quisieran enfadarlo, ni siquiera la señorita Sakura se molestaba en interferir, ella más bien iba y echaba bronca al padre del adolecente, si, pobre _Hokage_, lidiando con la aldea y ahora con su hijo y su madrina.

Ojala el hombre ya se haya dado cuenta de lo que le pasa a Himawari, estaba seguro que nadie aguantaría por mucho tiempo al _Gennin_, mejor conocido como Uzumaki Boruto el Torbellino de Konoha, y, más que nada deseaba que su amigo dará con el porqué de que la pelinegra quisiera ya comenzar sus entrenamientos.

-Será que… –frunció el ceño con un sonrisa burlona, tenía una corazonada de que venía el asunto, dios quisiera que nadie lastimara a la pequeña pelinegra, en su interior, muy pero muy en el fondo deseaba que nadie, ni por algún error de puntería, lastimara a la niña, o sino– Dios bendiga al tonto, so-bruto e imbécil.

-También opinaría lo mismo si supiera de quien se trata…

Inoji se voltio bruscamente, la mirada risueña de Hinata y su mare hicieron que se le subieran los colores.

-Tranquilo, Inoji-chan muchas gracias por cuidar de mi Himawari. –la pelinegra se inclinó y dejo un dulce beso en la frente del menor.

-B-bueno...yo… -balbuceó meneando de un lado a otro los ramos de flores.

El adolecente con los colores más notorios miro a su madre con suplica, la mujer rio un poco ante el bochorno del rubio platinado.

-Hinata, querida, ¿eso es todo? –pregunto a la mujer que ya estaba por salir corriendo, sonrió con gentileza– Espera hay algo que quiero darte, es nuevo, así que no se lo digas aun a nadie.

Hinata espero apenas segundos antes de que Ino estuviera frente a ella con una única flor entre amarillo y naranja, la admiro, era pequeña y no tan bella como las otras flores, pero algo le decía que esa flor la necesitaría. La Yamanaka le arrebato los bastos ramos al pequeño y lo mando a dentro, con educación el niño se despidió de Hinata y desapareció dentro de la tienda entre las flores, tras una discusión de no más o menos de 3 minutos Hinata se resignó a llevarse tan hermosos ejemplares de flores, gratis.

-Muchas gracias Ino-chan… ¡Hasta luego y gracias por las flores! –sin más salto entre los tejados, necesitaba llegar muy rápido que ya estaba muy retrasada.

-¡De Nada Y Salúdame A Florecilla De Mi parte!

Ino la observo con la sonrisa desvaneciéndose, Hinata era un buena madre, también era un buen padre Naruto, ella no era nadie para juzgar, pero…

-Espero que resuelvan esto, Naruto, Hinata dense cuenta antes de que sea tarde…

**_&amp;-Mi Torbellino y Mi Girasol-&amp;_**

-Por favor, Kurama, si de verdad me consideras un amigo me ayudaras 'ttebayo. –rogo Naruto mientras veía a su hijo sentarse frente a él, quien estaba atado a una silla por cadenas.

_-Déjame hablar directamente con el niño, después con Himawari y por ultimo con Hinata._

-Mejor, no se… –mirada _made in Uchiha:_ 'Te voy a matar'–, Te vas a la…

-¡Deja de hablar con Kurama-sama y ponme atención Dattebasa! –grito mientras le daba un sonoro golpe con un periódico en la cabeza. Llevaba más de una hora intentando hablar civilizadamente y tuvo que llegar a estos extremos, pero aun su padre se negaba a escuchar.

-¡Me maltratas como si fuera un perro callejero! –acusó al niño.

-**Poco te falta…** -susurraron Boruto y Kurama causando furia en el Hokage.

-_Naruto...en caridad del cielo estoy hasta las orejas de esto._ –dijo el demonio pasándose las garras por la cara–, _Deja que hable aunque sea con él._

-Papa, por última vez, –dijo ya cansado el muchacho–, Tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre lo que le ha estado pasando a Girasol.

-_No creo tener paciencia eterna, he aguantado diecisiete años tus estupideces. _–señalo el zorro.

-Si piensas que soportare por mucho tiempo, estas equivocado, _Oto-chan_, la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes. –menciono el chico.

-_¿Qué clase de padre eres que no dejas que nadie te ayude a resolver un problema de este calibre? _–pregunto casi sin creerlo.

-¿Cómo no puedes dejar que te ayude con este problema tan grande? –preguntó con las manos en jarras.

-_¿Acaso eres…?_ –comenzó Kurama ignorando la creciente vena en la frente del rubio.

-¿…un padre tan irresponsable…? –continuaba Bruto sin querer, menos el, que estaba con la mirada gacha, se daba cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer su padre.

-**¿Qué no quieres dejar que te ayude con Himawari? **–terminaron ambos viendo al hombre acusatoria-mente.

-¡YA ME TIENEN HARTO LOS DOS! –chillo Naruto al tiempo que rompía las cadenas entrando en _modo sannin_.

Las caras de Kurama y Boruto eran indescriptibles, cada uno ahora admitían que con sus propios comentarios habían terminado por acabar con el buen juicio del Hokage.

-¡Ustedes par de tontos me van a escuchar o les haré saber porque soy el Sucesor de Ashura!

¡Estaba hasta las solapas! Sabía que era un idiota, menso, tonto, burro, _dobe_, _usuratonchachi_, tarado, idiota, pendejo, estúpido y lo que le seguía… ¡¿pero de ahí a ser un padre irresponsable?¡ !Lo iban a escuchar a como que se llamaba Uzumaki Naruto!

* * *

Continuara... ¡NO ME MATEEEEEEEEEN!

Inu: Que lata...*le da con una sarten en la nuca* ¡Ya deja de llorar!

¡Juró que ya actualizare no me hagan daño!

Inu: *gruñe bestial-mente mientras corre tras ella con el arma homicida en la mano(la sarten)* ¡No Huyas Cobarde!

MUCHAS GRACIAS A: _**-**_**nova por siempre- -GiiMee- - -HiNaThItHa.16241- -TheZoe611-** :POR LEER ESTE CORTO FIC QUE YA SOLO LE FALTA UN CAPITULO.

Gracias a todo aquel que llegue hasta aquí.

Nos Leemos Pronto!  
Sayonara! Bye! BYe!

Atte: Seiyoumi. (Shitami-chan-Onne-sama)


	3. Capitulo 3: Contratiempos: Kurama

**ADVERTENCIAS: Naruto-Naruto Shippuden (Manga/Anime) NO ME PERTENECE, solo tomo características, formas de hablar y tal vez la vida personal de algunos personajes para matar el tiempo (casi) libre que tengo. Todo lo que escribo es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**-o-**

Después del final de **Naruto Shippuden**

**-o-**

Lo que hablan los personajes

**-o-**

**Dos o mas personajes hablando o gritando**

**-o-**

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

**-o-**

_Kurama_

**-o-**

**TODAS LAS PALABRAS O FRASES QUE ESTÉN SUBRAYADAS así SERÁN DE LA CONVERSACIÓN QUE KURAMA MANTENGA CON NARUTO INTERNAMENTE.**

**-o-**

~**_Narrador_**~

**-o-**

**¡GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**¡DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO! ¡PRONTO EL ULTIMO!  
**

**-o-**

**Tercera parte:**

Boruto: Ser herman mayor es importante, cuidar de tu hermanita menor no es facil. ¡Ayudar no requiere comportarse como un bufón, mucho menos pedir ayuda a un demonio!

* * *

Paz, tranquilidad y un agradable silencio se escuchaba en la sala, habían pasado apenas minutos desde que Naruto había perdido los cabales, Boruto se encontraba sentado en posición de loto en el tatami con elseño profundamente fruncido demostrando la frustración de saberse vencido, a su lado un rubio estaba en las mismas condiciones con la diferencia que tenía el codo derecho apoyado en la respectiva rodilla de la pierna cruzada, se podría decir que era su padre, el rostro moreno, las marcas zorrunas en sus mejillas y el característico cabello rubio no pasaba desapercibido, claro está el aclarar que tenía los ojos carmín con la pupila rajada y que los lindos bigotes de zorro(que su madre menciono en una que otra ocasión) eran tan notorios que en vez de tres parecían el tripe del numero por lo que dejamos en claro; No, no era su padre, el jamás tendría esa mirada tan penetrante y malvada, que de esas él conocía bastante, cabe mencionar que en más de una ocasión vio los ojos verdes de su madrina tornarse casi lilas cada vez que su padre osaba provocarla, si, gracias a Sakura el sabia de semejantes miradas.

-Ahhh –soltó un relajado suspiro de absoluto jubilo mirando a los dos seres enfurruñados en la sala– Acaso no es relajante este ambiente, sin gritos, chillidos,reclamos…–dijo remarcado lo último para dejar en claro que no quería oír nada, ni una palabra.

-Sin mencionar que ahora estamos de acuerdo en el guardar silencio lo más posible… –dijo otra voz idéntica a la anterior pero esta provenía desde la cocina–, Es increíble lo que se puede hacer con el simple uso de las palabras…y uno que otro coscorrón…

-¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo 'ttebayo! –gritó un rubio que estaba sentado a un lado de Boruto.

-Eh… –regaña otro rubio sentado atrás del niño– Recuerda que debemos guardar mayor silencio 'ttebayo.

-¿No está de acuerdo, Kurama-sama? –pica con un dedo las costillas del hombre de mirada severa y rojiza.

El demonio, cabreado por estar en situación claramente humillante, se dedicó a levantar el brazo y con un poco de fuerza exagerada le hundió la cabeza en la madera bellamente pulida de un certero puñetazo haciendo volar asillas por aquí y por allá.

Boruto sonrió, miro de reojo como los chicos se ponían alrededor del zorro para impedir que otro más resultase herido.

-¡Kurama!

Las miradas de todos se dirigieron a la entrada de la sala donde un imponente hombre miraba con reproche al demonio quien a su vez le mostro el dedo corazón de su mano derecha mientras el que había dejado inconsciente desaparecía en un nube de humo.

-¡Eso dolió 'ttebayo! –y no era para menos, ya se le asomaba en la cabeza un chichón.

-Y te dolerá mucho más otra parte del cuerpo sino me quitas de encima a tanto animal sin correa… –gruño revelando unos fieros colmillos.

-Zorro aguafiestas –alzo las manos y cancelo el jutsu, al momento se enteró de lo que había pasado– ¿Ven? No era tan difícil dejar todo en enorme paz mientras salía a una emergencia… _"emergencia llamada Sakura-chan más vale que estés preparada para atender a cualquier despojo de humano que te llegue al hospital" _–pensó para sus adentro, ya tenía una preocupación menos, nadie moriría en cuanto a su hijo le entrara la vena asesina, a veces se preguntaba quien diantres le pego semejante fetiche por venganzas, por un lado estaba Sasuke, pero el hombre casi ni se asomaba por la aldea aun cuando era el _maestro_ de su retoño, Hinata era todo lo opuesto al ya mencionado, sus conocidos ni _pio_ le decían al niño respecto a tales cosas, así que se quedaba con una opción:

Nadie.

Su hijo era desgraciado por naturaleza propia.

Cabe la posibilidad de que lo heredo de él mismo, total, después de todo él era la reencarnación de quien fundó el clan Senjû quien tenía por hermano a quien creo el clan Uchiha y tenía más que claro que más de uno en losUchiha's tenía un serio trastorno con la palabra _Venganza_.

Obviamente quitando a su madre de la lista,por mucho que quisiera, a ella no la podía meter en esto aunque ella misma le haya contado lo _amigable_ que era cuando niña.

Así llegamos a la conclusión que no solo los Uchiha son crueles, también lo son los Uzumaki.

-Tô-chan,déjame que tengo que matar a alguien 'ttebasa.

Sobre todo este Uzumaki.

-Te iras cuando terminemos de hablar.

-Viejo de mierda.

-Ea, este chico me agrada.

-Zorro de mierda.

No, no era falta de respeto, es amor apache del bueno y sincero.

¡Nada como una familia!

-Correcto, en vista de su falta de cooperación… –los ojos se le delinean con una franja naranja.

-Y dale con el Modo Sennin… –bufo el demonio– Deja de hacerte el idiota, yo me encargare de esto tu vete a ver cómo está tu mujer y tu hija.

-¡Oblígame 'ttebayo! –reta.

-Sera un placer, mocoso. –truena los dedos.

-¡Éntrale! –le hace señas.

Boruto no sabía que pensar, ¿si su padre es el Séptimo Hokage, héroe de las cinco naciones, porque carajos discutía tan infantilmente con el bijû de las nueve colas? Y para darle más sabor al asunto estaba lo que parecía una comedia bizarra sacada de la mente del más idiota.

-Alto los dos. –ordeno al ver como su padre tomaba de las solapas al oji-carmín– De veras, soy consecuente en muchas cosas, ya verán que digo la verdad, pero esta situación se me hace ridícula, enserio.

-Niño, se nota que eres hijo de Naruto.

-¿Eso fue un insulto?

-Pues veras Bruto tu pad…_Mocoso_…–comenzó Kurama dándole una certera patada a Naruto tumbándolo al suelo, a continuación se sentó sobre la espalda del pobre ingrato- Vamos, o das tu brazo a torcer o te lo tuerzo a la fuerza.

-Zorro desgraciado...

-Mocoso insolente.

-Pelafustán…

-No sabes que significa.

-…

-Idiota.

-¡Ya! –berreó levantándose y dando una patada al suelo–. ¡Dejen de pelear!

Los dos hombres de la casa se miraron a los ojos, rojo contra azul, retándose, luchando internamente para que el contrincante cediera antes.

-/20 Segundos Después\\\\-

-¡Atrás, bestia! ¡Atrás te digo! –gritaba Naruto sobre la mesa de centro con una de las sillas en la mano izquierda y un látigo, de a saber dios donde sacó, en la mano derecha dando uno que otro latigazo a un clon de sí mismo poseído por un demonio con manto rojo peligrosamente hirviendo y ojos rojos de zorro– ¡Atrás, bestia! ¡Sentado! ¡Sentado 'ttebayo! –resumiendo, Naruto haciéndole de domador de leones y Kurama intentando ensartarle una zarpa por chistoso.

-Dios dame fuerzas dattebasa…

-/Otros 20 Segundos Después\\\\-

-¿Cuánto más tendré que aguantar este circo 'ttebasa?

-¡Kurama ya bájate, caramba!

-¡Arre!

Se pasó la mano por la cara con frustración, a segundos de que _El Domador_ fuera domado por _El León_, o mejor dicho _El Zorro_, el de ojos rojos se abalanzó sobre su rubio contrincante, nada lo prepararía para ver como ahora era Kurama quien parecía retrasado, comprender no cuesta trabajo si se le ve trepado sobre la espalda de Naruto agitando una mano como si de un vaquero domando a un garañónse tratase.

Si eso no era suficiente payasada no sabía que era peor.

Pero como Naruto siempre ha sido el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente…

-¡A la víbora, víbora de la mar, de la mar, por aquí pueden pasar! –ya para que explicar lo que los dos hombres hacían con dos clones de Naruto.

-¡Los zorros por delante y los idiotas se quedaran!

-¡Kurama!

-¡Cállate!

Pero nada lo prepararía para lo que escucho después de que su padre se le ocurriera ponerle una correa al Kyuubi con intención de _domarlo_, otra vez…

-¡Oh, Vamos! –puso las manos en jarra mirando el techo de la sala, implorando al dios que les veía que le dijera que estaba en una pesadilla de borrachos.

-¡Maldita sea! –tanto Naruto, sus clones y el niño dieron un bote ante el grito repentino–, ¡Compórtate como un adulto c*****!-le gritó al Uzumaki picándole con el dedo el pecho–, ¡Me tienes hasta la coronilla con tus pend******! ¿A caso no te sirvió tantos años de experiencia para que logres madurar grandísimo imbécil? ¡Eres el jod*** Hokage! ¡Soberano Coj*****! ¡Hijo de Real y Grande Santa P***! ¡PORQUÉ NO TOMAS TUS PALABRAS BARATAS Y TE LAS METES POR EL **[CENSURADO POR CENSURA-CHAN :D]**! ¡Pedazo de **[CENSURA]**!

-…D:…

-… ¿Sabes que es inútil que me cubras los oídos cuando escuche ya todo 'ttebasa?  
-…Dx…

Pero no era una pesadilla de borrachos, de echo era la vida real.

Ojala su madre y Himawari no vieran esto, dios, se moriria de verguenza.

-¡Hermano, ya estamos en casa y...! ¡Oh!

-¿Naruto-kun?

-¡Hinata-chan!

-Que tal Hinata.

-¡¿Kurama-kun?!

Mejor no pedir nada, capaz y emporan las cosas, pensó el pequeño rubio llendo hacía su hermana, de tdas maneras una sonria adornaba el rostro de la pequeña, para él ya no había problema.

Lastima que cierto demonio no pensaba lo mismo.

* * *

**Continuara...**Huye gaymente****


End file.
